Remember
by BJ111
Summary: Just publishing my piece of the hundreds of post-finale fics that are going to be written :P SPOILERS for the End in the Beginning... read&review please :D More chapters to come.. *Now Complete*
1. Who Are You?

**A/N: I know some of you are convinced the whole Alternate Universe thing was Brennan's 'dream', and others think it was Booth's coma-induced hallucination, or that Brennan was reading everything she wrote out loud and Booth subconsciously turned it into a dream/hallucination/whatever.. I think I'm going with the last option in this story :) **

**Also, this is the first fanfic I've written in first person, which is a little weird for me, but I'm trying my best :)**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Bones. Me would like to, though :)**

**______________________________________________________________**

Brennan's POV

I was sitting next to his bed, typing my thoughts while I was thinking them and simultaneously saying them out loud, when he woke up. Surprised, and soon after that relieved and happy, I quickly closed my laptop and shoved it aside, walking towards my partner. Leaning on the edge of the hospital bed, I tried my hardest not to give in to the sudden urge to hug and kiss him, and began explaining his condition to him.

He didn't seem to hear any of it. He was looking around confusedly, mumbling something about a dream.

"It wasn't real, Booth".

Finally his eyes focused on me, really seeing me. Of all the three words he could've said, he didn't pick the ones I'd expected. The ones I'd secretly hoped he'd say, the ones I'd have happily reciprocated. Instead, he said what I had never imagined possible. I should've had. I knew it was one of the possible side effects of the surgery, yet I had never accepted it as an option.

"Who are you?"

I heard myself gasp and stared at him, tears forming in my eyes.

He returned a blank stare. He really didn't know who I was.

Suddenly, recognition dawned on him. My hopes flared up, though I knew they shouldn't.

"You're the woman from the dream. You're my wife, right?" He said, a smile forming on his lips as he probably thought he'd gotten it right.

A short, humorless laugh escaped my lips.

"I'm your partner, Booth. That's all."

"Partner in what?"

"You work for the FBI. I'm a forensic anthropologist. We work together." I couldn't believe I was really explaining this to him. He knew this. He had known this, once.

"Jared works for the FBI, not me."

_Huh?_ "Jared's unemployed. Jared's in India."

"Why?"

"He helped me when the Grave Digger kidnapped you."

"What?"

"Grave Digger."

"Who?"

"Heather Taffet."

"Not Max Keenan?"

"My dad?"

"What?"

For a moment, it was silent. Confused, we looked at each other. I could see a familiar playful glint slowly forming in his eyes. Though my stomach fluttered a little at the sight, I managed to stay serious for another second. Then, he winked at me. Together we started laughing. Hurtful and serious as the whole situation was, this conversation was not helping. Through our laughter, I could hear a door open behind me when a nurse walked into the room. She checked all the tubes that were hooked into Booth's arm and then focused her concentration on him.

"Sir, how are you feeling?"

"I h.. I have amnesia." He snickered.

The nurse turned to me, puzzled.

"Is he okay?" she mouthed.

I could only laugh in response, my sadness momentarily gone. Booth and I could get through this, he was still the same. He was still.. my Booth

Was it a coincidence? Me not being able to hold myself from writing what I partly wished to be true, and Booth dreaming about it? It couldn't be. Replaying the last days in my head, I found vague memories of myself talking out loud to dead air. I thought I'd only read the last few lines out loud, but apparently I was wrong. I had never been convinced about it, but maybe it was true that comatose people could hear you. A shock went through me as I realized all the things I'd written. The main characters had been me and Booth, the others just fictional. Judging from what he'd said, Booth had filled in the unknown persons with ones he did know. I thought of the first scene. Did he remember? Was that what had inspired him to insist on sharing the hospital bed with me? Was that what had been the cause of me lying in his arms now, listening to his heartbeat right under my ear? If so, I couldn't help but be glad that I'd written it. For the first time in the past days, I felt safe again. I didn't allow the fear of what would happen if the amnesia was permanent to seep into my happy bubble. Not now.

**__________________________________________________________________**

**I think I'll write more chapters :) Kind of depends on how you people like it.. so if you do (like it), please review! :D **

**xx**


	2. Bones

**THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews! I can't believe I got so many.. I was planning on writing replies to all of you, but I decided you would probably appreciate it more if I used that time to write a new chapter :P I hope you don't mind.. **

**Anyway, here's my new chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters or anything else I mention here. *deep sigh***

**__________________________________________________________________**

Next afternoon, by 2 p.m., we'd worked through my list of people he may remember.

"So, to sum it up, you remember Cam, because you've known her for such a long time, right?"

Booth nodded.

"You remember breaking up with Rebecca?"

Another nod.

"You remember Parker, but not older than two years?"

I saw his eyes turn sad as he nodded. He was probably remembering his son's visit earlier that day. Booth hadn't known who he was until he'd yelled 'Daddy!' and jumped onto his bed. Parker had asked Booth how he was doing. Booth had told him he was fine, but that there was a little trouble with his memory and I was helping him with that. Parker had looked confused.

"Do you remember me?" He'd asked softly.

"Of course! I just can't remember the past five years, but you're seven, so I remember you, alright? I could never forget you!" Booth had said, tightly hugging his son. I'd been able to see in his eyes he knew it wasn't true. He had no control over his brain whatsoever.

"You don't remember when you got me my first bike?"

"No,' Booth had admitted. At his son's hurt look he'd quickly added: "But I will! The doctors said I'd probably get my memory back within a year." Booth hadn't realized a year seemed a lot shorter to him than it did to a seven-year-old. Parker's eyes got teary.

"You don't remember when we got dr. Bones that Christmas tree last year because you hoped things wouldn't be awkward between you after you'd…_kissed_?" Parker had whispered the last word loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. I'd felt my cheeks redden and saw it mirrored on Booth's face.

"I don't, right now. But that's why Temperance is here, to help me remember, 'kay?"

"Temperance? Who's that?" He'd asked. I'd almost giggled. Booth's son didn't know my real name.

"That's me, Parker. That's my real name." I'd said, smiling at him.  
"Your real name is not dr. Bones?" Parker hadn't liked that revelation.

"That's a nickname your dad gave me, because I work with bones."

"Oh." Parker had left the room with a lot to process that morning.

During the rest of the day, we'd come to the conclusion Booth didn't remember anything after April of 2004. The next step of my plan was to show him things and places that might bring back memories. I would take him to the lab as soon as he got out of the hospital, but nor now I'd have to settle for smaller things. I had asked Rebecca to bring some of Parker's stuff the next day, and I had written down some of my things I hoped would trigger Booth's memory. I hadn't had time to pick them up though; Booth didn't stop asking me questions about us and the rest of the squints. Not that he remembered calling them that.

"So, I always called you Bones?" He asked.

"Yes. I hated it at first.. but now I don't anymore." I answered, smiling.

"It's weird. Calling someone 'bones'."

"I know. You grow immune to it."

"Wouldn't it be better if I called you Temperance? Or Brennan? Bren? What do other people call you?"

"Well, most people just call me dr. Brennan, Angela always says 'sweetie' to everyone and my family calls me Tempe. No one ever says Bren."

"I did. In my dream."

"What was your dream about, actually?"

"You were my wife, I told you that. We were nightclub owners, and someone got murdered in our bathroom.. by Jared. Because the victim wanted to hurt you. You know, I've been wondering. Were we.. you know, more than partners?"

My eyes, previously busy with further destroying a torn edge of his sheets, shot up to him.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I dreamed of you as my wife. And Parker mentioned something about a kiss earlier this day."

"I've been the person you see the most for four years, it's logical for you to subconsciously give me a big part in your dreams. And for the kiss, Caroline forced me to do that so I could spend Christmas with my family. They were in jail back then."

"Caroline? I remember her.. she was our attorney, in my dream."

"She _is_ an attorney."

"Why was your family in jail?"

"My dad murdered someone, but we got him out of prison, and my brother was there because he violated his parole."

"Your dad's a murderer?"  
"He only murdered bad people.."

"Wonderful." He said, voice filled with what I could only identify as sarcasm.

I shot him what I thought was an appropriate sarcasm-response look.

"Why don't you go get that stuff you think might bring back my memory, I've been keeping you busy with my stupid questions all day." He said. Finally, I thought.

"Sure. I'll be back within an hour." I said, getting up, snagging my bag from the chair next to his bed and leaving the hospital room for the first time in five days.

_Booth's POV_

As I watched her leave my bedside, I knew one thing for sure. I must have loved her. Though my brain didn't remember her, my heart hadn't stopped fluttering every time her skin brushed against mine. The problem was, I had no idea how she felt about me.

Stupid brain.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Just to let you know I haven't forgotten you, I'll name every one of you personally :)**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

Starlite1

BananaXPancakes

S'Dot Yam

bb-4ever

csimesser1

Americanchick

jennisfifi

ehliza

U Colour My World

BonesnBooth

Negative Space Squint

CSINaomi

CSIandGGfan4life

xBSBxBonesx

HawkAngel XD

ilovemclife

Turbs

Spygrrl

Bones-Buffy-Addict

SuchAGoodGirl

LiesX

Shadow12

NerdOfManyTalents

**Oh, and sorry for making this chapter seem twice as long with the list of names above xD You can tell me how annoying it was in a review :) Or if you liked the chapter :) Or anything else you feel like mentioning :) For example, what you would like Booth to ask Brennan.. I'm open to suggestions! **

**xx**


	3. Squints and Guy Hugs

**A/N: Hi! It's me again :) Because y'all wrote such great reviews again, here's a new chapter! And, no, this time there's no long list of reviewers at the bottom, it's all fic ****:) I hope you like it! :D **

**And, thanks for all your suggestions/requests, if you don't find them in this chapter, I'll probably try to include them in the next :)**

**And I have to give CSINaomi credit for the guy hug idea! Thanks! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bones. Never have. Never will.**

**___________________________________________________________**

_Brennan's POV_

I walked through the hospital in my Roxie dress, carrying huge plastic bags filled with things Booth might remember. The clicking sound of my heels drew attention, and the rest of my appearance caused people to stare at me until I disappeared out of sight. I briefly doubted if putting on the dress was as good a choice as I'd thought it was, but shook the thought out of my head. This was for Booth, if people stared at me, so be it. An elevator ride later, I realized I should've put a coat over the dress. However, the expression on Booth's face when I walked into his hospital room made up for all of it. He was just as speechless as the first time he had seen me in this dress.

"Temperance, what.. why are you wearing that?" He stuttered.

"You picked it out for me. I thought you might remember."

"Why would I have ever wanted you to wear that?"

"We were undercover in Las Vegas."

"You look…"

"Hot?" I finished the sentence for him with the word I knew he was thinking. I saw a blush creeping up his face. Heh. Who said I wasn't good with people?

"Anyway," I dumped the plastic bags at the end of his bed and pulled the chair closer, "I brought a lot of things we can go through."

He sat up against the frame of his hospital bed, preparing for what was next. I picked up one of my bags and pulled out a photo album. I opened it and put it on his lap, positioning my chair parallel to his bed so I could explain the photos to him.

"Just so you know, I'm seeing this album for the first time. Angela made it, so she probably put a lot of photos I had no idea she'd made in there." I said, speaking the truth.

We looked at the first page. Angela had named the album by cutting letters out of magazines, forming the following phrase: _Reasons Why I Love Security Cameras._

I swallowed. Maybe I shóuld have looked at the album before bringing it. I turned the page. The background was a bright red, the corners decorated with a plant I recognized as mistletoe. A note covered the photo in the middle. Slightly terrified, I read what it said. _Sweetie, don't kill me for this. It was already hard enough to get Cam to hand me over the security tapes of the camera in your office, though it was definitely worth the effort. I can't believe you never told me about this! Anyway, there's no way Booth will get through this whole album without remembering anything. And keep in mind what a great friend I've been when you're trying to come up with places to dump my body, please. Angela._

My fingers trembled as they removed the note. What the hell had Angela done?

The grainy picture showed me, Booth and Caroline standing in my office. Well, Caroline was the only one just standing, I was gripping Booth's lapels while kissing him. It didn't look like I was kissing my brother. And honestly, it hadn't felt like it. Remembering the person next to me, I looked up at Booth.

_Booth's POV_

How could I not remember this? It was right in front of me, a picture of the beautiful woman next to me _kissing me_. And I had no idea how I had felt, how I had dealt with it afterwards, how she had reacted. Then, I noticed that she was looking my way. Her eyes were searching mine for a hint of recognition that, sadly enough, wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember."

I saw her eyes tear up immediately. I cursed myself, my body, my brain, for growing a tumor. She blinked a few times, forcing the tears that had been forming back inside. Desperately needing to do sómething, I put my arm over her shoulders and pulled her close. She rested her head against my shoulder and put one arm around my waist. She half-sniffed, half-laughed. Questioningly, I looked at her.

"You haven't been awake for a day, and you're already making me 'guy hug' you?"

My questioning look stayed in place. What was she talking about?

Her face started to mimic my expression.

"You know, the guy hugs. Well, you don't remember them, but sure you must know what they are, right?"

"Guy hugs?"

"Yes. You told me that I was essentially a man to you, as a partner." _How could I have ever said that? _"So when I was scared, I hugged you. Like a guy."

"Guys..do not hug."

"Then why did you tell me they do?"

_I can think of a few things_. "I don't know."

_Brennan's POV_

He had made the guy hugs up. What did this mean? Had he enjoyed being close to me? Had he just wanted to comfort me? The most frustrating was that I knew asking him wasn't an option. Neither of us had any insight into whatever Booth had been thinking back then. I felt him move under the arm that I'd placed around his waist. He scooted over to one side of the bed, inviting me to sit on the other, now empty, half. Hesitating for a moment, I climbed up on the bed and couldn't help the thrill his proximity sent through my body. Turning my attention back to the photo album, I flipped the page.

The next photo was one of me and Booth sitting on the steps towards the platform, dressed as Wonder Woman and a squint. Or Clark Kent. Booth snorted.

"Why did I dress like a total nerd?"

Slightly offended, I answered him. "Not a nerd, a squint."

"A what?"

"You used to call me and the rest of the team 'squints'. Because we squint at things."

"Bones, Squints. Why did I use all these weird names?"

Suddenly, as if a dam had been holding it back, I realized everything. He didn't remember me, he didn't remember the diner, he didn't remember all our late night conversations over take out, he didn't remember me blackmailing him, me kissing him, me hugging him, he didn't remember me at all. The one person I had counted on not to leave me didn't _remember_ me. The tears I had pushed inside minutes ago came flowing out.

_Booth's POV_

One moment, she was explaining my odd behavior to me. The next, she was sobbing into my chest, her arms clutching around me. What had I done? She answered to my unspoken question, though she didn't stop crying. I could hear her soft voice murmuring into my chest. "You're supposed to be there for me, you're supposed to know me. You're supposed to remember these things." Instinctively, I put my arms around her and started stroking her hair. "I will… Bones." I decided to use the nickname I had once given her. Wrong choice. At hearing it, she started sobbing even harder. I couldn't stand this, watching her like this, knowing it was all my fault. "Bones?" I repeated. She looked up at me. Her bright blue eyes captured mine and I found myself mesmerized. As if I couldn't help it, my lips inched closer to hers, not stopping until they touched. I briefly pressed my mouth against hers, then leaned back, still looking at her, now confused, eyes. This time, I knew the right thing to say.

"I remember that."

And it was the truth.

**_________________________________________________________________**

**So, did you like it? :) Please let me know, and I'm still open to suggestions :D I really love reviews, and getting a lot of them will probably make me write new chapters faster :) *evil grin***


	4. Past Tense

**Again, sorry for not replying personally to you, I've been kinda busy ****:( THANK YOU for reviewing! :) I hope you like this chapter too, even though it's a little short.. let me know what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones. *pouts* :(**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_Brennan's POV_

I looked at his face, still so close to mine. I couldn't deny that this was what I had wanted, but still, for some reason it didn't feel right. This wasn't Booth. My Booth would never have done something like that. Once again feeling like I was losing him, the tears that had just started to dry up on my cheeks were joined by new ones. I leaned back and forced my arms to let go of him. He didn't talk as I stood up and grabbed the plastic bags on the floor, but when I reached out to pick up Angela's photo album off the bed, he put his hand over mine.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his warm brown eyes staring up into mine.

"I.. I can't do this. I just.. can't. Okay?" I whispered at him, hoping he'd understand.

He didn't. He kept staring at me, silently asking me to stay. Or to explain my reasoning to him, I still sucked at reading facial expressions.

"I thought I could do this, go through the past years with you. I thought every time you vaguely recalled something would make up for all the times you didn't, but it's not like that. I mean, we went through…_two_ photos and I couldn't even handle that." My explanation started to turn in to rambling more and more with every word, but I couldn't find the power to stop talking. "I can't compartmentalize, Booth. I was sure I would be able to distance myself from all this and just help you, but it _hurts_." I saw Booth wince at my last statement, and was shocked to find myself strangely enjoying the knowledge that I might be causing him pain too. "It's worse than when you were dead, because you're still here, and I can't move on when you're still here." He looked confused, and I felt anger seeping through my sadness, but still couldn't bring myself to stop talking.

"Yeah, you pretended you were dead. You got yourself shot for me and then didn't even bother to tell me you were still alive! But I could compartmentalize then, I could move on, get over you. I'd practically forgotten you, and then you showed up again." The rambling had now turned into plainly flinging insults at him. "One moment, everything's fine, the next you're mad at me because I trusted your brother more than you, a few hours later you're telling me about your dad. How am I supposed to live with you?" I'd noticed his eyes darkening when I'd mentioned his father. Maybe I had crossed a line.

"What did I tell you about my father?"

"He drank. That's all you ever said about him. But this is not about him. This is about you, being an incredibly annoying, irritating jerk! You draw a stupid line, and expect me to hold me to it for years, but you can just erase it within a day because you have amnesia? How is that fair?" I knew I wasn't making sense. I couldn't blame Booth for having a brain tumor, and yet I did. It was silent for a few moments, as the 'annoying, irritating jerk' was assessing if I was done insulting him.

"Temperance, I'm so-" The half sentence was enough to turn my mood around again.

"Don't. Just, don't. This is not your fault. It's mine, I should've known the hallucinations were a sign of something more serious, and maybe all this wouldn't have happened if I'd thought of it."  
"Don't blame yourself, no one could've known this was going to happen, okay? Come here." He said, motioning me with his arms to get back on the bed, causing another 180-degree mood turn.

"Booth, I told you. I can't do this. It's not sure you'll ever remember again, I have to move on. You should too. You've only known me for a day, right?" I said bitterly.

"Don't do this to me, Bones. I know I care about you, I'm sure about that."

"I did too, about you. I asked you to be the father of my _child_, for god's sake. You're not that person anymore. You're the you you were five years ago, and I'm not sure I like that version."

"Temperance, I will remember. I'm sure."

I was tempted to stay, I really was. But I convinced myself that walking away was the right thing to do, so I grabbed the plastic bags again and made my way to the door of his room.

"I loved you." I whispered as I walked through the door. I'm sure he heard.

**______________________________________________________________**

**I was planning on writing at least 1-2 more chapters, but now I don't know anymore.. I could leave it at this. Opinions? :) *****don't hate me, please* xD**


	5. Happy Ending

So, as you all requested another chapter, and almost all of you a happy ending, I felt like I had to oblige. And I couldn't concentrate on my other fic, which I haven't updated in over a week, while feeling like you were waiting for me with pitchforks if I didn't write another ending xD So, here it is, the extra-long, improved (I hope..) ending! I hope you like it.. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, never have, and probably never will. But who knows?**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_Booth's POV_

I blinked a few times. Had I just woken up? I vaguely remembered the sound of a door harshly colliding with the wall. A hospital room door, to be exact. Taking in my surroundings, I remembered the reason for my being here. The brain tumor, the surgery, all of it. But where was Bones? Maybe I'd been to optimistic in my assumption that she'd be here when I got out of surgery. Or perhaps she'd gone home to shower or change, but had I been unconscious for that long? Confused, I pressed the button on the side of my bed, hoping a nurse would come soon. She did. Apparently I should only use that button in emergencies.

"Where's Bones?"

Puzzled stare.

"Dr. Brennan?" I tried again.

Comprehension.

"She just left a minute ago, looking rather upset, I must say."

"Do you know why?"

"I assume the conversation you were having caused it, but I can't be sure, of course."

"Conversation? Didn't I just wake up?"

"You've been awake for more than a day, agent Booth. Amnesiac, but certainly awake."

"What? Wait a minute, amnesiac? Like in, amnesia?" Stupid question, Seeley. How come I didn't remember.. not remembering? I remembered everything from before the surgery, but nothing after it, not until a few seconds ago.

"Yes. You and dr. Brennan established that you had no memories from the past five years. I can understand that must've been uncomfortable for her."

Five years? That meant.. that I didn't remember ever meeting her. My stomach curled at the realization how much that must have hurt her. I almost didn't dare to ask my next question.

"Exactly how upset was she?" I swallowed audibly as I saw the nurse hesitate.

"I can't tell for sure, she rushed by pretty quickly. I do recall seeing some mascara on her cheeks."

"She'd been crying?" God. I had to go see her.

"That's my assumption, yes."

"Could you leave me alone for a while?"

"Of course, agent Booth. You need all the rest you can get."

No way I was getting any rest before I fixed this. As soon as the nurse had left the room, I started pulling at the tubes connected to my arm. Ignoring the stings and the small drops of blood that welled up out of the needle punctures, I got out of the bed. I was halfway across the room when I noticed my dress state. Dammit. Hurrying back, I threw the drawer next to my bed open, utterly relieved when I saw my clothing in it. Putting on some jeans and pulling a t-shirt over my head with the back on the front, I practically ran out of the room, hoping no one would notice.

In the parking lot, I faced the next obstacle. Where was my car? And even if I did find it, where were my keys? Silently cursing, I reached for my cell phone. My hand came up empty. Cursing harder this time, I considered my options. I could go back upstairs, and risk being caught by one of the nurses as I was looking for my keys. I quickly decided against that, not only did I _have_ to talk to Bones before she did anything stupid, I also wasn't even sure if my car was anywhere near here. The nurses had probably noticed I was gone by now, and it didn't seem likely that they'd let me go anywhere. The only other option that sprang to my mind was walking. It wasn't that far to her apartment, was it? Optimistically, I started to move in what was hopefully the right direction.

15 minutes later, I came to the conclusion that 'not so far' might as well have been 'to Alaska' for someone who'd just come out of a hospital bed. I was panting and something did nót feel right in my left leg. However, as I looked up I saw that Bones' apartment was only a few more blocks away. Straightening, I started walking again, hoping she'd be home. My leg started protesting again at the thought of all of this being for nothing.

After another 10 minutes, I finally arrived at the door. As I started to wonder how I'd get in without letting her know that I was here, I finally seemed to have some luck. One of Bones' neighbors came walking out the door, leaving it open for me to walk in. Hurrying inside, I impatiently pressed the elevator button until the plastic started to show little cracks. After what seemed like an eon, the familiar arrival-announcing 'ping' sounded and the elevator doors opened. I pressed the floor number just once, restraining my own hand from giving it the same harsh treatment as the one in the hall. Another two eons later, I heard the 'ping' again and I was out of the elevator before the doors had even properly opened. I took the last few steps to her apartment, and pressed my finger against her doorbell, not intending to release it until she opened.

Brennan's POV

I was sitting on the couch, the album I'd managed to snatch as I was leaving open on my lap. I should thank Angela for making it, but at that moment, I only felt like ripping her throat out. The pictures of the happy moments caused more tears in my eyes than those of the sad ones, if that made sense. I didn't care, actually. I hadn't been making sense since this morning, and for some reason, Booth caused me to have serious impulse control issues. I should rip his throat out too, if I was already on a killing streak. Of course, someone chose just that moment to ring my doorbell.

"Go away!" I shouted, though I couldn't even hear my own voice over the persistent ringing.

Grumbling, and definitely not rid of my homicidal intentions, I got up and walked towards the door.

Booth's POV

I thought I heard someone shouting from inside, which was a good sign. At least she was here. Now all she had to do was open up the d-

"Booth?" Her face was a mingle of emotions: anger, sadness, confusion.

"Yep." I smiled my trademark smile.

"What are you doing out of the hospital? What are you doing _here_?" The sadness had left her face, the anger clearer now.

"I needed to see you. The nurse said you were upset when you left." I took a step forward, making it impossible for her to close the door in my face. She obviously didn't like my proximity, and took a few steps backwards.

"Of course I was. You saw me when I left."

"I don't remember that. It was like I just woke up when you closed the door behind you."

"So now there's something wrong with your short-term memory too? That's just wonderful. Get out, Booth." She meant it.

"That's not my point. I remember you, Bones. I just don't remember not doing so."

"You've got to be kidding me."

I was impressed that she even knew what that meant.

"I'm not, really," I said, closing the door behind me with my foot, "I remember you. I remember the day I first met you, the day you blackmailed me to take you out into the field, when I rescued you from Kenton, when we found your mother's remains, I remember when the Gravedigger kidnapped you, I remember being undercover in Vegas and you in that dress you're wearing right now for some unknown reason, I remember the day I drew that stupid line and regretting it the day after because I knew then that I loved you, Bones. And I can't stand knowing you're upset, much less if it's my own fault."

She stood there, staring at me. For a moment, I thought she was going to attack me. Then a small smile formed on her lips and her eyes got that sparkly blue color they sometimes get. The next thing I knew, I was staggering backwards because of her weight being thrown against me until I hit the door. Her tiny, but strong arms practically crushed me and she buried her head in the crook of my neck. Recovering from the original shock, I wrapped my arms around her too and rested my head on top of hers.

"I missed you, Booth." She mumbled.

"I love you, Bones."

"I know, Booth. Love you too."

I stiffened for a moment, wondering if I'd heard her right. She noticed, looked up at me and smiled. "You being in a coma for four days gave me a lot of time to think, you know."

I was still stunned, though an unmistakable feeling of happiness was making its way through my body. I pressed her against me even tighter, wondering if it was possible to miss someone while in a coma. Apparently, it was.

"I should get you back to the hospital. I have a feeling you've got the whole staff looking for you over there."

"I needed to see you. They'd only get in my way. It was logical not to let them know I was going, you of all people should understand that."

"You could've left a note."

"I didn't see any paper."

"I'm glad you came."

"Me too, Bones."

"I've never been so happy to hear you call me that."

"Glad to help. Bones." I could feel her smile against my shirt.

Brennan's POV

An hour later, back at the hospital, I got a strange sense of déjà vu. I was in the hospital, Booth hooked up to all kinds of tubes and a nurse occasionally walking past the window to check if he was still there. Only this time, there was no memory of barking dogs, no rope marks on my wrist, no bandage on my forehead and no dinner plans to cancel. It was just me and Booth, together in the hospital bed, watching some cheesy movie on the television screen above us. Happy there was no injured arm to be careful with, I snuggled closer to him and felt him press a kiss against the top of my head, making the smile that had been on my face uninterruptedly since he'd shown up at my door even wider.

Maybe brain tumors were good for something.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I'm just guessing, but I think y'all liked this ending better :P Or was it too clichéd, cheesy, corny, fairytale-happy-ending-y? Anyway, this is really the last chapter :) All you people out there reading this, please let me know what you thought of it! :D **

***iz happy she finished a multi-chap fic for the first time***

**xBJ**


End file.
